


who called gloria steinem a skank?

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Musical, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lowercase, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: enid knew who she was. she was a law student. she was a feminist. and she was a girl who had just led a crowd of people to beat up someone who had done nothing wrong.





	who called gloria steinem a skank?

enid knew who she was. she was a law student. she was a feminist. and she was a girl who had just led a crowd of people to beat up someone who had done nothing wrong.

well, to be fair, she hadn't known vivian hadn't called gloria steinem, one of the first feminists to approve of gay rights, a skank. she had acted on hearsay given to her by elle. the words she had acted upon couldn't even be said in a court of law. the fight was between elle and vivian, about costumes and playboy and that weird blonde dude in enid's criminal law class, and enid had led a rampage against a fellow woman. the least she could do was apologize, now that two days have passed since the incident. 

enid took a deep breath, and knocked on vivian's door. vivan opened it, her face still bruised from the drunken law students' attack. "what do you want?" vivian asked, voice harsh. enid felt more nervous than she had when she came out to her parents. how could anything she say make up for what she did? 

"i- i wanted to apologize. i know now that you hadn't said what i thought you had, but even if you did call gloria a skank, it was no reason for me to lead a crusade against you. i was drunk and forgot about all of gloria's faults and i wanted a fight, but that was no excuse. you could sue me for what i did to you. it was inexcusable and wrong, and i'm sorry." 

"gloria steinem said transgender people were living proof that feminism isn't necessary. she is not someone i would ever look up to, but i had done some pretty crappy things that night, and honestly i deserved to have the shit beaten out of me." 

"- nobody deserves to have the shit beaten out of them. that's why there are laws against it." 

"true. want to come in?" 

and somehow, between vivian giving up on being stealth and acknowledging she was transgender to enid using her extensive experience to help ease the bruising, a friendship was born. 

enid was not the greatest at acting as a defense attorney, so when the list of callahan's interns went up after her woman and law class ended, she didn't think her name would be on it. but it was. along with vivian, who had become something of a confidant over the past few months, and elle woods, a girl that enid saw as a complete mystery. and warner, vivian's boyfriend, but enid tried to ignore him. 

(ignore the feeling in her chest whenever vivian kisses him, ignore the fact that elle was not the only tearing up when warner fucking proposed in the hallway, ignore the fact even when enid found another queer she turned out straight. enid was used to ignoring men, which was why elle woods was such a mystery to her. why would she want that attention? doesn't she know how dangerous men are, when they want you and you don't want them back?) 

the internship was a wild ride. enid had no doubt that whatever happened in the case, brooke would not see the inside of a prison cell for all that long. millionaires never do. so enid was not all that invested, especially because her career did not depend on professor callahan's approval. she still worked though, reading through the affidavits to try to pick holes in the prosecution's stories. she and vivian practiced finding objections to outrule witnesses testimonies, which was fun but had little application in the actual trial. the trial was where elle woods stole the show by assuming that any man attracted to women would be attracted to her. enid could tell that elle had very little experience with gay men, and found the whole 'out the closet case into admitting he commited perjury' thing to be homophobic. but it helped them with the case. 

that night after the first day of the trial, enid got a frantic call from vivian. "enid, callahan just sexually assaulted elle, i was going to get my briefcase and he had her pinned against the couch, she was clearly fighting him off. i knocked on the window but callahan didn't notice, he might still be with her for all i know. i don't know how far it's gone i don't know what to do or where to go, and elle hates me so i shouldn't get the police involved without her consent-" 

"vivian, where are you?" 

"still outside the office. oh, oh shit there's elle, and emmett, and holy fuck!" 

enid could hear muffled sobbing. "elle's going back to california. callahan, he- there's blood on her skirt." 

"vivian, don't try to talk to elle now. it may only traumatize her more. tomorrow, elle always hangs by the salon. go then, and try to get her trust. wait for her to tell you, and insist that no matter what, you will not do anything she doesn't want. tell her you believe her. but right now, just go back to your dorm. i'll leave an anonymous tip to the police that there is a sexual predator around harvard. this is serious business, callahan could easily be attacking more students-" 

"enid- how- how do you know so much?" 

"ninth grade. only lesbian in a small town public school. boys like a challenge." 

"oh- oh my god. " 

"i'm fine now. went through years of invasive therapy. if elle asks, you can guide her to me as a resource. i don't mind." 

it wasn't until after trial, after elle and emmett finally got together, that vivian broke the news. "enid, i- i dumped warner." 

enid was shocked. all this time she had been hoping, and finally it happened. "why?" was all she could ask. 

"he thought elle had been asking for it." vivian sighed. 

enid placed on her signature smirk. "men," she drawled sarcastically. 

"honestly, fuck them. enid, i have a stupid question?" 

"shoot." 

"okay i promise i am not just experimenting. i know for a fact that i am bisexual, and i know we've been friends for a really long time so this could get awkward, but would it be okay if i kissed you?" 

she said yes, and magic happened. after 

enid pinched herself. "gloria steinem really was a skank." 

"that's not very feminist." vivian teased. 

"so..." 

"so..." 

enid found some more words. "so we're harvard's new power couple. 

vivian smiled. "yeah, guess we are." 


End file.
